Together Again
by xxbrainchickxx
Summary: Edward comes back and tries to get Bella to be with him again. better than it sounds. b nice firt fanfic. takes place in new moon right after Bella goes to Port Angeles with Jessica. also, PLEASE review! it's makes me happy. and i only update if im happy!
1. Chapter 1

I walked slowly up the stairs. Now that I had fully awakened, the hurt was starting to catch up with me. I clutched at my sides, the hole ripping through my chest. I walked into the bathroom, and quickly took a shower, got in my holey old sweats, and brushed my teeth. Then I walked back to my room, turned out the light and crawled into bed. I was just starting to drift off to sleep, when a scratching noise came from my window. I opened my eyes wide in alarm. Maybe it was a burgular. Or a kidnapper. Or mass murderer. Or maybe I'm just overreacting and it's just the branch's of a tree scraping against my window. I didn't take any chances though; I reached under my bed and got my pepper spray. Making sure to hold the spray tightly in my right hand so that I could spray quickly if necessary, I got up and tiptoed across the cold floor. When I got to the window, I hesitated. But then I heard scratching again, so I gathered up all my courage, and swiftly opened the curtains. What I saw made my heart stop, and my breath go out with a whooshing sound. Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's white, beautiful face stared at me from where he clung to the window sill.

I thought about screaming. I thought about running. I thought about opening the window and letting him in. A million thoughts raced around in my head as I stood there, frozen, my eyes opened wide.

Then, I felt the floor tip at an odd angle, and spots swam in front of my eyes. Just before I slipped into unconsciousness, I saw Edward open the window. Then, everything was black.

I woke up. I didn't open my eyes, but I was conscious.

Weird. What a strange dream I had last night. It couldn't possibly have been more than a dream, because of course Edward wouldn't be back here. Why would he be? Unless maybe he had changed his mind… No. I forcefully pushed that thought from my mind. No need to get my hopes up.

What if he had come to kill me? What if, since he didn't love me anymore, he had decided that my blood was just too good to waste, and he just had to have it? Not that I didn't mind dying. What did I have to live for anymore anyway? But what about Charlie? What would this do to him? It would kill him to lose his only family, his daughter. Sure he had a lot of friends, and he had been just fine before I got here, but now, when we had lived together for more than a year now?

I felt something cold and hard touch my forehead. My eyes flew open. When I saw Edward's beautiful face, I almost passed out again.

When I regained my composure, I jerked away from him, and nearly falling off the bed in the process, but he caught me. I resisted the urge to scream.

Instead I hissed, "What are you doing here?!"

He looked taken aback for a second, probably because of my tone, but he quickly composed his features.

" I came to take you back, and to apologize. I just couldn't stay away from you for too long."

I gaped at him. What was he talking about? He tells me he doesn't love me, leaves, and then there I am, lost in the middle of the forest! And now, after all he's hurt me, he comes waltzing back into my life. Who does he think he is?!

He watched my face as my expression turned from shock, to hurt, and finally to outrage.

"What do you mean, take me back?! You told me you didn't love me, and left me in the middle of the god forsaken woods! Now get out of here, and DON'T COME BACK!!!!!"

His eyes widened slightly from my little outburst, but he didn't look too surprised.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Before I could react or absorb anything at all he had set me back on the bed, gone back over to the window, and jumped out it.

What did he mean, 'see you tomorrow at school' ?

I was outraged, but only on the surface. Inside, I was hurt, and strangely, pleased. I shouldn't be. I should want nothing to do with him. I should leave.

No. I was here first. Well, not really, but he left. He should leave again.

Wait, does this mean they're all back? Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice?

My best friend, Alice? Well, ex-best friend. Or does she still love me? Did she want to stay, or leave? Well, if they are here, I'll soon find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey peeps! How r u? yeah, so here's the next chapter! Yay! Sry it kinda boring, but I had to get some stuff outa the way. So, at least it's a chapter, right? I almost done wit chapter 4 anyway, so yaeh… just read and enjoy!!! ******** (DEATH TO PICKLES!!!!!!)( see Cullen chat.)**

When I woke up 3 hours later, my courage had melted. I didn't feel as brave as I had last night.

I thought about skipping school, then decided against it. Why shouldn't I go to school? I wanted to go to school. To see if Alice was there… no, I shouldn't get my hopes up.

I wanted to see my other friends. Angela, Mike, Eric, Ben, Jessica, Lauren… no not Lauren. But I hadn't seen them in a long time. Well, I'd seen them, but not really. I'd been empty, a ghost. Not consciously there. Only my body had been there.

So, I am going to school. No chickening out.

I got up and quickly got ready for school. I grabbed a granola bar (I was now late) and hurried into my truck.

Dammit. I was hoping maybe there was a slight chance it would be sunny today. Oh, well, no backing out now.

I pulled into the school parking lot, making sure to park as far from Edward's Volvo as possible.

I made it in the classroom just before the bell rang. Luckily, Edward wasn't in this class. Sigh, but he is in 4 of my other classes. Dammit.

English went by all too fast. Time always speeds up when I'm anticipating something unpleasant.

Time for biology.

I walked slowly into the classroom. Whew, Edward wasn't here yet.

I sat down and began idly doodling on a scrap of notebook paper.

The classroom door opened. I glanced up without moving my head. Oh, it was just Jessica. I forgot she was in this class.

I let my eyes fall back onto the scrap of paper. Soon. He will be here soon.

I tried to mentally prepare myself. Unsuccessfully.

The door opened. I cringed slightly. The chair next to me scraped across the floor. I kept my head and my eyes down.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward said.

I ignored him.

Mr. Banner started his lecture. Thank god, I thought.

He didn't try to talk to me again, for which I was glad.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, I quickly gathered my stuff, and raced out the door.

Edward was already there. Stupid, super vampire speed. He fell into step beside me. I sped up. He kept perfect pace beside me.

"Hello, Bella. How was your day?" he asked pleasantly.

"Fine, until you showed up." I grumbled.

I started to slow. I was getting tired. Thankfully, the classroom was just around the corner. I hurried over to the door.

"See you at lunch." Edward said, as I slipped into the classroom. No freakin' way, I thought.

I was glad the teacher was going to lecture us today, and I didn't have to do any work. That left me free to think.

Edward was very persistent. He would keep trying, and I would keep rejecting him. He was so pathetic. Well, as pathetic as a vampire could get. Which isn't very pathetic, but whatever.

If only there was some way I could avoid him. Well, I could go to Jacksonville, and visit my mom… not stay there, of course, just visit. I couldn't stand staying away from Forks. I loved it too much.

So, yes, I was decided. Edward couldn't really go to Jacksonville. Too sunny. Well, he could go, just not easily.

The bell rang. I gathered up my stuff, and headed for trig. Edward would be there. I groaned internally.

I walked into the classroom and sat next to Angela. At least Edward wouldn't be able to sit next to me.

"Hey, Angela." I said as warmly as I could. She blinked.

"Bella? Are you talking now?" she asked hesitantly.

Oh yeah, that's right. I've been a zombie for the past few months.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I've been a little… depressed lately." I told her.

"Oh. Are you sure you're okay?" She sounded worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I might go visit my mom for a while, and won't be at school."

Might as well go ahead and tell someone I was leaving. Get the story spread around. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward was listening right now. He could listen all he wanted. I didn't care.

"I hope you have a good time with your mom. Sorry, that sounded lame." Angela said the last part shyly.

She was such a nice person. I had really missed her in zombie land.

The teacher started his lecture. Hmm, that's strange, Edward isn't here. How could he be late? Did he skip? Why was I so worried? I shouldn't care. Ugh.

Trig seemed to fly by even faster than English had. All too soon the bell rang for lunch. I slowly gathered up my stuff, and trudged out into the hallway. Maybe I should skip lunch. Fake an illness or something… no, I'll just leave. Yes, what's the point in staying? If I go to lunch, I'll just have to see Edward. But if Alice is there… maybe I could just stay for lunch, and then leave right after. That's a much better idea.

I walked through the doors into the lunchroom. I involuntarily scanned the room. There. There was Edward and his sister, Alice.

**Ok, yah that wuz boring but yah… don't forget to review! They make me sooo happy! *sigh***


	4. Author's Note

**Ok, sorry, I just need 2 tell u guys that I won't b updating my story 4 a while. Really sorry! I just got grounded 4 no reason at all, and I also have serious writer's block. If u have any ideas, please tell me, but I probably won't b updating 4 a week or so more. So, send in ur ideas! And fast! I might have time 2 just update once more! Again, sry!**

**Fang**


	5. Author's Note 2

**Oh My GOLLYGOSH!!!! I am sooooo sry about all these author's note! It's just I am such a busy idiot!!! I've been v. busy, just went 2 outdoor school (yes, I am only in 6****th**** grade, SO WHAT!) and just 2 many school projects etc. also, I got a hair cut! YAY!!! Now it's shorter, and I'm hoping 2 dye it black… geez, that sounds emo. And I lost my notebook! Not just any notebook! The notebook where I wrote down a whole bunch of chapters!!! Btw, after those chapters, I am totally stuck! I need ideas people! HELP ME!!!! Come little astronaut, come inside. Cone-heads we will be! Sry about that, just part uv a song that happens 2 b stuck in my head at the moment. I promise I will frantically search 4 my notebook, but until then, just bear with me pleeze!! Don't hate me 4 being an idiot!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! After hours (15 min.) of searching, I finally found my beloved notebook. I just have 2 say, my room is a mess. I just hate cleaning. Ok, so I am not going to post the next chapter after this unless I get at least 15 reviews. That's not asking much, so pleeze comply! I need reviews! How am I supposed 2 know my story is as great as I think it is (which isn't much) if u guys don't tell me?! SO REVIEW!!!! Or I will have 2 ask a favor of Emmett. (which, 2 tell u the truth isn't as bad as it sounds…)**

Alice looked up and waved at me. Her smile was so huge, it was almost as if she had never left. Key word: almost.

I just raised my hand an inch, then let it fall. Her smile faltered a bit.

I felt a little bad. What if she hadn't wanted to leave? What if this was all Edward? I might be hurting my best friend. Alice had loved me, and she might still. But then again, Edward had loved me and he left me.

I got a soda and sat down at an empty table. I didn't think I could stand sitting with people today, and I wasn't hungry. Actually, I was feeling a bet queasy.

I sipped at my soda, my back to Edward and Alice. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped about a foot in the air. I turned and saw Alice standing there smiling down at me. Edward was sitting in his seat, shooting death glares at her. I smiled internally.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said to me cheerfully.

"Um… hi, Alice. What are you doing here? I thought you had left," I told her, not trying to be rude, but being totally unsuccessful.

"Why? Do you want me to leave?" She asked, though it was clear she knew I wasn't going to send her away.

I didn't answer her question. I just said, "Explain."

She had known this was coming. I could see it on her face.

"All right, but not here. I know you're skipping school, so I'll come with you." She said this in her usual hyper rush.

Of course she knew I was skipping school. She knew that as soon as I had made the decision. I just nodded, got up, and walked out of the cafeteria. Alice skipped behind me. I kept walking until Alice suddenly strode up, and stood in front of me, blocking my path. I halted

"We're going to go into the forest. Climb on my back. We have to go pretty far, so Edward won't be able to read my thought," She said.

I climbed onto her back. The second I was securely on, she took off across the parking lot, towards the forest. She ran for a about a minute, then stopped. I got off her back and went over to al log to sit down. Alice sat on a log opposite me. We just sat there, silent, for a few minutes. Finally, Alice broke the silence.

"Bella," she began, "I'm very truly sorry about what Edward did to you. Trust me when I say, I dindn't want to leave. I wanted to stay, but you can't fight Edward. I still love you, I will always love, no matter what happens. Whenever I tried to come back, just to see if you were ok, Edward stopped me. I couldn't do anything. Io was helpless." She laughed, bitterly. "Ha. A helpless vampire," she said.

I couldn't help asking. "But, how do I know if you're telling the truth? How do I know you're not just going to leave again?" I felt close to tears.

"Yes, I can see how it would be hard for you to trust me. But I'm telling the truth, and I'm going to do everything in my power to stay and make it up to you. We could go shopping tomorrow! There's going to be a sale at—" I cut her off.

"Alice! Alice! You don't have to take me shopping, and you don't have to make anything up to me!" I nearly shouted this at her. I didn't want her to feel guilty! I could see now how this was obviously Edward's fault. It was just so typically Edward!

Alice grinned. "You haven't changed a bit. Still hate shopping just as much as usual! So, what can I do to make it up to you?" she asked.

"Nothing. You don't have to make anything up to me. I can see this is Edward's fault, so I can forgive you. But I don't think I'll be forgiving Edward any time soon, if ever."

"Yeah, I'm still really mad at him, too," She agreed. "I just started speaking to him last week." I nodded, and even smiled a little. Wow, me smiling? That's new. And it felt great.

**Was that 2 short? I'm sorry, but if u want more, ur gonna have 2 review! Remember, 15 reviews 4 the next chapter. I already have chapter 5 written, but it's not going up yet! So, tough tapioca! *insane giggling***


	7. Chapter 5

We went shopping. I know what your thinking, me? Shopping? Crazy, right?

Well, the thing was, I felt kind of bad for doubting Alice. Hadn't I said just last Spring, 'I'm betting on Alice'?

Wow, so much had changed since then. Come to think of it, so much had changed since I moved to Forks.

I thought I would hate Forks… that it would be boring… how wrong I had been.

Alice and I went to a million different stores.

Well, it felt like a million.

I now had four new pairs of pants, five skirts, nine pairs of shoes, and seven shirts. Plus a new handbag. Alice was going crazy. But that's just Alice.

"Ok, I think we can hit Trend Shoe right before they close, and if we hurry, we can probably just grab something from-"

"Ok, ok, Alice! That's enough! I think I already have enough clothes to last me for a year!" I interrupted.

She looked at me like I was crazy. I gave her the same look back.

"Oh, alright. Where do you want to eat? I'm paying."

I sighed. Of course she would be paying. She had more money then half the country. Possibly more.

We ended up going to Port Angeles, at the same restaurant I first went to with Edward about a year ago.

I ordered Linguini with a coke. Alice, of course, didn't order anything. She just sat there, bouncing up and down in her seat.

I tried not to think too much about the last time I had been here. But of course I failed miserably; I was close to tears by the time I was finished, and we were heading out toward Alice's Porsche. (Note: I decided to go ahead and give Alice her yellow Porsche early, since Italy, etc. isn't going to happen.) Alice noticed this, of course.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

I wiped my hand across my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears, but only succeeded in smearing the mascara Alice had made me wear.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I was just thinking about the last time I was here…."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said. "We shouldn't have gone to this restaurant. I'm really, really sor-"

I cut her off for the second time that day. She really did talk too much.

"Alice, I'm fine, really. Don't beat yourself up over something that isn't your fault."

She smiled.


End file.
